Thoughtless Haiku's of Harry Potter
by GoGobbleGobbles
Summary: A oneshot written- About a few characters- In true Haiku form.
1. Chapter 1

**Haiku of Harry Potter Characters**

* * *

 **Theodore**

Silent, a loner,

 _It's always the quiet ones,_

There is truth here

.

He holds his head down,

Holding in a smirk, amused

Draco is a fool.

.

Voldermort's reign,

Held little interest to him

War was for the fools.

.

He contemplated

Which side would win this battle

He was interested.

.

Intrigued, he thought

Perhaps it wouldn't matter

His sole interest himself.

.

He would tread with care

His actions chosen with tact,

For he was cunning.

.

He wanted power

But he learned from mistakes

Made by those before.

.

He could be patient

He would wait, act carefully

His true nature known.

.

A snake slithers,

Coils and strikes, when its prey

Remains unaware.

 **Sirius Black**

Charming, a rascal

Brave, and yet oblivious

That soon he will die.

'

He was like a fire,

Reckless, strong and very wild

Burning so many.

.

He was a jackass,

Cocky, confident and fit

He knew all of this.

.

He valued friends,

Their trust and their loyalty

They were family.

.

He and James, the best.

Brothers, yes in all but blood.

A friendship in stone.

.

Lily was a bitch.

In school at least, but towards

The end, she was sweet.

.

Harry was healthy,

James was happy, Lily tired

Sirius smiled

.

He had loved woman,

And Merlin they loved him too,

A womanizer.

.

He was a fighter,

An extremest towards the light.

Bias to those in green.

.

Unwilling to see,

The truth, that a house does not

Define a person

.

His was often cruel.

A bully, a blood traitor.

He was so young then.

.

His own carelessness

His rash decisions cost him

His freedom, his life.

 **Tom Riddle**

So bright, so smart now.

Just a poor orphan you know,

No one sees the truth.

.

The truth is something

Tom finds worth in, _'honestly,_

No sir, I don't know.'

.

Power is all now

It drives him down deeper now

Unable to return

.

No, he cannot wait

He wants more, he wants it all

His blood lust awakens

.

He thrives on their fear

Music to his ears, the screams

Drown out his own ones.

.

No matter what he,

Himself has done, he will be

Remembered now.

.

Forever revered,

His legacy is history

He will not be gone.

.

Forgotten, his fear

To die, to waste away, is

Unacceptable.

.

So much potential.

Thrown carelessly to a cause

That could of been great.

 **Bellatrix**

A warrior now,

She bites, flashing lights, fighting

Valhalla her end.

.

Her reflection shines,

In the dead eyes of her prey

She is beautiful.

.

She is loyal too,

Her cause in her own eyes just

 _To be 'Toujours pur.'_

.

She would die for him

Do anything, yet her praises

Fall upon deaf ears.

.

Her worship, her love

Devoted, visionary she is

Her dreams are of blood.

.

Dark and dangerous

Deadly and feared, she laughs

She laughs to not cry.

.

Pain and Pleasure, yes!

The difference between the two

Is meaningless now.

.

A broken woman

Who twisted herself beyond

The point of return.

 **Ginny**

She awaits with hope

That her beloved will return

And end their torment.

.

Yet she cannot hide

Her true feelings of anger,

Betrayal remains.

.

She wasn't enough

Only the little sister

To Harry's first friend.

.

They left her behind

Alone amongst the darkness

That consumed all.

 **.**

The Carrows, teachers,

Rule the school with an iron

Fist, shaking with rage

.

The days grow bleaker,

Nights colder and eyes bleary

Weakness now consumes

.

Yet they fight, poorly

They are punished, brutally

Still they have faith.

.

She has more than them

More faith than most are willing

To give, cause she loves.

 **Harry**

The boy who lived

Their savior, the chosen one

He who must save them.

.

He had grown wary

Tired, jaded and worn down

Exhausted and done.

.

Sometimes, when alone

He wills for magic to leave

His life and his soul.

.

A life without it

A normality to it

He envisions it.

.

Petunia would care

Dudley would be family

Vernon perhaps, too.

.

Yet here it remains

A curse cloaked as a gift

A weight he must bare.

.

Alone, him only

Must defeat the darkest Lord

And he will go on.

.

He will kill the man,

Who really isn't a man

That stole his parent's.

.

Finally end the reign

That history has written

As the darkest one.

.

 _Open at the close_

It ends now, the debt repaid

The lease is now up.

.

His mother's sacrifice

Foiled death, but only for

The briefest moment.

.

As death is cunning,

The beggars and kings the same

Their souls are taken.


	2. Men suck dick apparently

I actually really should know how to post a document on fb, anyways boy who I am dating, read this please!

* * *

 **As a woman in today's supposedly more equal and less discriminatory world, standing up for your convictions, making yourself heard, or even just blatantly stating your opinion can be hard.**

One of the main goals that our mothers, our grandmothers, and their grandmothers struggled to achieve was to create a world where future generations of women could have the right to express themselves freely and speak out against injustice.

We have come a long way from the unenlightened 'olden days' when women had little or no rights. In most developed countries, women have fought for, and won, the right to vote, the right to work, the right to sexual freedom, the right to equal pay.

In other nations around the world, the picture is much darker, and women face a daily struggle against sexism, unable to achieve the basic rights that we take for granted every day.

Despite this, many teenage girls today feel that there _is_ equality and that feminism is outdated and unnecessary.

But is that really true? Are women really equal? And what happens when women speak out about issues, make a stand, or even just express themselves in an unconventional way?

"Women are still constructed in the media as weak, passive and girly. When they are too vocal, or talk too loudly about important stuff, they get shut down or labeled," says Amy Holland, who has researched how women are represented in the media.

When an outspoken woman challenges these stereotypes, in the media, in politics, or in the real world, people can find it hard to accept.

Celebrities can be a bold and outspoken group. 'A' List celebrities tend to be role models - outspoken advocates for change. They are often strong, independent and sexy women who use their fame to support a cause or raise awareness.

Angelina Jolie, who speaks passionately about humanitarian issues, was originally portrayed in the media as a beautiful but bizarre freak. She freely commented on her wild sex life, bisexuality, tattoos and blood fetish.

But the adoption of her son, Maddox, from Thailand, sharply and dramatically altered her worldview. Already constructed as one of the most beautiful, and daring, women in the world, Angelina is now admired by the public for her strong family values and her strong stance against violence and poverty against women and children.

Confrontational and controversial, Jolie used her media pull to begin to work fiercely to fight for women and children worldwide. She powerfully focuses our attention on the plight of refugees with her tireless work as a goodwill ambassador for the United Nations.

Her adoption of diverse children from third world countries and her strong views about motherhood and the importance of family construct her as an unconventional role model for all girls and women.

Unlike 'A' List celebrities, 'B' List Celebrities who speak out, tend to do so about shallow and self-centered topics like shopping, drugs and partying. Some 'B' list celebrities act out by drink driving, speeding and getting arrested.

Think Paris, Brittney and Lindsay…

Kimberly Ward, in her interesting article 'Female Celebrities Behaving Badly' comments that society's fixation on the bad behavior of celebrities encourages 'B' List women to rebel in order to get the media publicity.

Ward asserts that society actually encourages celebrities to boldly speak out and misbehave in order to keep their profile 'hot' in the media.

This almost seems like a rite of passage that emerging celebrities must go through in order to break into the 'A' List. And this wild behavior is supported by the public.

However, sometimes there _can_ be a public backlash when celebrities speak out.

Texan country and western group, _The Dixie Chicks_ , dared to publically express a political opinion and were savaged in the media. Their careers and record sales were badly affected.

When Dixie Chick Natalie Maine expressed her view that she was ashamed that President Bush was a fellow Texan, their fan base reacted furiously, publically burning their records because their felt the Dixie Chicks did not support troops in Iraq. It took an interview with Oprah to save them.

And speaking of Oprah, it would be hard to think of one woman in modern life who has done more to raise awareness of women's issues and to bring these issues to life in the media.

Hillary Clinton, who is the running of becoming America's first female President, has spoken out about a range of issues that impact on women and is a powerful advocate for women's rights.

When Clinton was the First Lady, she aggressively pursued a campaign against the government's health system, fighting to give Americans better healthcare. But some politicians were not happy with the President's wife taking such an active role in the Senate and challenging their positions.

Clinton was portrayed negatively by the media and ultimately prevented from pursuing her cause. She was placed firmly back in her 'role' as wife to the President.

She proved irrepressible, however, and ran for President in her own right – the ultimate position for a woman to speak out from.

But not all women who enact change are famous or rich _. F Bomb_ , a teenage feminist website, has proved massively successful and seeks to open the younger generations' eyes to women's rights issues.

"The is a blog/community created for teenage girls who care about their rights as women and want to be heard. Young feminists who are just a little bit pissed off and very outspoken are more than welcome here."

Julie Zeilinger, the teenager who created _F Bomb_ , began to think about women's rights issues when she read a magazine article about a common practice in India that involved aborting female fetuses. She was upset and concerned by the article, and wanted to find a way to express her thoughts on issues about women – and so _F Bomb_ was born.

"I want to talk with girls who also see these situations every day, who also want to shout "But that's not fair!" And I want girls who don't see it to open their eyes."

She even got to interview Gloria Steinem, a famous American feminist who fought for women's rights and published a magazine themed along these lines. She asked her about the position of feminism and teenagers being activists today.

Gloria Steinem views sexism in a global light. Her assertion is that women everywhere can relate to this global issue.

"The thing about sexism is that it's global. Even in the best of societies, sexism exists. Women everywhere can relate to each other on this level- we can all feel how each individual society favors men over women, whether it's how here in America women have legal and political rights, but barely a voice in the matter, or how in some countries women aren't even allowed to drive."

Catherine Redfernin the UK created the _F Word_ while at University. This site works tirelessly to raise awareness of women's issues. Redfern is another example of someone not so well known, who has used a website in order to speak out in a virtual setting.

"I figured there must be other young women out there in the UK who were interested in feminism like me and were keen to debate the latest contemporary feminist issues in an open-minded and constructive way."

Until women in all countries experience true equality there is obviously a need for a women, both celebrities and regular people, to continue to talk about these issues.

Sometimes it can be hard for us to image exactly what life is like for women who are oppressed and abused. For example, it is _still true_ in developed nations around the world that one in three women will at some point be the victims of domestic violence.

And it really can happen to anyone. When singer Rhianna was assaulted by her boyfriend, Chris Brown, pictures of her with a black eye circulated the media and shocked the world.

Women are consistently paid less than men in many professions, and still find it hard to be equally represented in certain professions that are male dominated, for example, politics, engineering, finance and construction.

Women are still represented in the media in a way that emphasizes their looks over their personality, abilities and intelligence. And sometimes it is women who are just as guilty as men in reinforcing these stereotypes.

Events such as International Women's Day, on March 8th, allow women from all backgrounds to speak out on issues that effect women globally. "End violence against women" is a strong theme used by organizers.

This event highlights that sexual violence, physical violence and exploitation still occur on a daily basis. But in some areas, such as developing nations, certain groups of women may be even less able to speak out for themselves.

And violence in all countries can take a sinister and terrible form, murder, rape, forced prostitution, honor killings, female infanticide, and genital mutilation. Realities that are often ignored or acknowledged by teenagers from comfortable middle class families who confidently assert "we don't really need feminism anymore – I can do anything a man can do."

For some women defending their rights can mean death. If you are in a position where it is safe for you to speak out and stand up for the rights of women everywhere, then do it.


End file.
